Projects: InuYasha
by xDJNx
Summary: Here are my three projects other than Elusive Engagement.  They range in rating, so they're just going under T for now!  R&R, please!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

_This is just a projects post! They do this sort of thing on YouTube to get people interested in their upcoming videos and keep subscribers happy, so why don't I? __  
Also, __**I'd like to ask for some prompts**__, for one-shots. Any random word would be nice; I'm trying to challenge myself in my writing style since most of what I write is upbeat with a small tinge of humor. I'd like to see if I can just write with one little word. _

**All right! On with the previews!**

**Preview One:****  
Mika**

"Oh ho ho! Look who came down from her throne to mingle with the commoners," a snarling voice said in front of her just before she ran full speed into its owner. The attack had caught him off guard, sending them both flying to the ground with her landing astride him. "What the fuck was that! Get offa me!"

"Garou," Mika said, throwing her long black hair over her shoulder with a huff so she could look him in the eye, "don't act as if I weigh that much because I don't. And besides, can't a mangy, full wolf demon handle a little half-demon falling on top of him?" She knew she was playing with fire, but she had finally ditched her overprotective brothers and she wasn't about to miss out on any fun.

The wolf demon rolled his eyes, pushing her lightly off of him, as if to prove that he felt he was much more powerful than her. Would him simply nudging her to the side really hurt her? Could it? "Whatever, dog girl. Why don't you go back to your loving, caring family, huh? At least they care if you disappear or not."

The jealousy in his voice tore at her heart. Truly, did no one care if this man never went back to his home? "Garou, are you okay?" she asked timidly as she laid down beside him, just far enough away to not unintentionally brush him, but close enough to feel a certain amount of intimacy. She rolled to her stomach, watching his green, pupil-less eyes staring listlessly at the sky above. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings the other day," she murmured, laying her cheek on her hands.

He turned his head to look at her, raising one eyebrow. "You think something you say could hurt me?" She copied his raised eyebrow. With a sigh, he looked back to the clouds, throwing an arm over his face. "Okay, maybe it did a little. So what?"

She stretched out her arm, throwing it over his stomach and tightening it quickly in a mock-hug. "I'm sorry. I was just mad because of the freedom you get while I have to have my mom sneak me out of my own village. I like my time with you; please don't stop being my friend." Her voice shook a little at the thought.

"I wouldn't stop being your friend just because of something stupid like that, okay? Besides, it pisses off my dad that I even talk to you, so I couldn't stop talking to you even if you were the most annoying person on the planet."

His admission was swift and obviously embarrassed him, but after a moment she started laughing. Then the laughter grew hysterical and she had to hold her sides to keep them from aching. Then they began to ache anyways, so she laughed all the harder. She didn't even notice when he glanced over at her with a small crooked smile.

_Short, I know, but I didn't want to give too much of the beginning away. ;)_

**Preview Two:****  
Immortals: InuYasha and Kagome**

As the arrow missed the Demon flying at her, Kagome felt a small moment of panic, of pure terror, before pain exploded throughout her body, making her crumple to the ground as a scream exploded from her mouth and lightning struck just above the trees. She heard the Demon's roar, knew she was done for. Finished. Destroyed. All because of the curse that she had been given at birth. _Never shall there be a time when you will not know pain, should you miss a shot, darling Kagome._ The woman's calming voice had mesmerized her even though the words were going to be her doom. Though she had only been hours old, she could remember those words, that voice.

She could barely see the Demon, staring down at her, fangs flashing in the flashes of lightning. She would die surrounded by a storm that she had always loved, that had always brought her hope. She would die at the hands of an inferior creature that was more savage than anything else on the planet. And she would die because of her mother's courage, which had been gifted with her birth.

Feeling the paws of the monster now breathing on her, she clenched her eyes shut, against the pain, against the knowledge that she was going to be torn to shreds. Where was Sango to save her? She had promised, as her sister, that she would protect her whenever the curse made her immobile. Was she breaking her promise?

But no claws dug into her. Instead, she was held close to a hard chest, cradling her as one would a crying infant to soothe it. And her pain began receding, much faster than usual. Was it…stroking her hair, trying to soothe her? How could that be when she was not of its kind? "Wh-what are y-you doing?" she asked pitifully as the tremors lessened. "P-put m-me d-d-down."

She was sputtering like an idiot and she knew it, though she would rather have wounded pride over death any day. Still, it stung knowing that this beast was the cause of the pain that was making her feel so weak.

"Mate hurts," it mumbled under its breath, glaring down at her through red…amber eyes? The colors were flickering, fighting within the small confines of the Demon's gaze. He had turned? However slightly, it was a bad thing when a Demon turned. It meant that either rage had completely taken over or that its…mate had been hurt.

Terror filled her and the last of her agony was forgotten. She wriggled and squirmed, fighting his tight hold on her slim body. "Let me go! Don't touch me!"

She was a Demon's mate? She couldn't be! If she truly was destined to be with him…she had to run, had to return to the refuge of her safeguarded home. There she would be safe from him until her sisters could deal with him. If she was his mate, she would never be able to kill him, no matter how she tried. She would have to return to The Home to protect herself against what Fate was trying to do.

"Never…letting go."

_That is actually all I have written for that one. I never write in chronological order. :P_

**And, finally, preview number three!**

**Preview Three:****  
Love the Way You Lie** (not a song-fic just inspired by the song)

_"You're Kagome to me! I never compare you to Kikyo, not even in my head!"_

Liar. I know you do. You always say that I'm not Kikyo to you, that you don't think of her anymore, but I know. It would be one thing if you just thought about her because she was your first love. Just because she had died in your arms instead of having a second chance at life. A chance at having a normal life.

The life that I now had.

But I knew that you would look at our children, our beautiful children, and think of how they'd be if Kikyo were their mother. If I had never kept you from saving her, she probably would have been by your side for all these years, not me. It infuriates me to think that you might want to change our Mika, Hakakkei, and Kenji. It hurts to know that you had a choice so long ago that would have changed them.

_"I love you more than I did Kikyo. You have to understand that!"_

Another lie. You loved her enough to want to follow her into hell. If you look at it from her perspective, you'd think I was the homewrecker, that I took you away from her. I suppose I did. But can I really be blamed for falling in love, for being alive? I didn't ask to be thrown into your time, but it still haunts me at what could have so easily been lost. Despite your love for her, I can't stop wanting you, loving you, hoping that one day, when you and our children have long outlived me, that you put me on that same too-high pedestal. That you still love me even after I'm gone.

_That's a one-shot, so I don't want to write anymore of it out to give it all away!_

**I hope you enjoyed my previews. If you like any of them way more than the others, please tell me so I can see which is preferred to begin after ****Elusive Engagement ****is finished.  
Any prompts are also welcome!**

_xDJNx_


End file.
